


Taking the Long Way Around

by al-damnvers (Missanna444)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-03-17 14:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18966985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missanna444/pseuds/al-damnvers
Summary: The post-season 4 slow burn that these two deserve. Picks up right after the season 4 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

Life was a whirlwind. The last several weeks had been clear evidence of that in Alex’s mind. Forgetting Kara’s identity, remembering her again, almost adopting a child and then the heartbreak of not getting to; all of it was emotionally difficult to deal with. And now, to make things more complicated, she had kissed Kelly Olsen, James’s sister. How exactly was she supposed to deal with that?

 

Their evening had ended with the kiss and promises not to rush into things. Even taking it slow, Alex was happy. Maybe she’d finally stop feeling so lonely. Though, really, when it came down to it, she’d felt a lot less lonely ever since she’d met Kelly, long before they kissed. She had been there for her when no one else was around, and Alex was grateful for that. She was determined not to take advantage of that, and she wanted to do this whole relationship right this time. The first, and only, person to find out at first was Kara. The morning after Alex and Kelly had kissed, Kara had invited Alex over for breakfast. The two of them sat at the table, plates of pancakes on the table between them.

 

“So… You and Kelly, huh?” Kara asked cautiously. Alex’s eyes widened.

 

“What? No. Where’d you get that idea? We’re just friends, I swear--”

 

“Woah, Alex, it’s okay! I wasn’t even sure, I just… you’ve been really close with her and I wondered if there was something going on.” Kara explained in an effort to calm her sister. 

 

“Okay, okay… But please don’t tell James? We figured you’d be happy with it, but we don’t know how he’ll feel.”

 

“You don’t think he’ll be okay with it?”   
  


“I don’t know. He’s protective of his family. Just because I’m the sister of one of his best friends doesn’t mean he’ll approve. He knows how dangerous my work is, and how important certain things are to me, and how I moved too fast with Maggie, so maybe he’ll think I’m not right for her? I mean, if you were dating someone like me, I wouldn’t like it either.”

 

“Alex…” Kara sighed softly. Whatever happened, rambling and worry like this clearly meant that Alex cared. “He also knows how loving and protective you are of those who you consider family. Besides, people are allowed to make mistakes. Yes, you and Maggie both made mistakes that unfortunately ended the relationship. But you learned from it, and you’re better for learning those lessons so that you know better. He also got to see firsthand how deeply you loved Maggie. And I think he’ll be pretty happy that his sister gets to be with someone with a heart as big as yours.” 

 

Alex sighed and nodded. “I guess you’re right. I just… I really like her. And I don’t want to mess this up.”

 

“You won’t mess it up. And if you do, I’m sure she’ll let you make a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. What exactly happened last night?” 

 

“We kissed a few times… And then promised to take it slow. I’m not actually too sure where we stand right now.” 

 

“Then what are you doing here? Go talk to her and figure it out.”

 

“You sure you don’t need me here?” 

 

“I’m sure. Go.”

 

Without further questioning, Alex left and headed to Kelly’s apartment. She knocked on the door softly. It opened, and Kelly greeted her with a surprised smile.

 

“Alex? What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, I’m just surprised.” She said. 

 

“I, uh… Can I come in? Just for a second? I’ve gotta go to work soon, but I wanted to talk to you first.” Alex asked with a nervous grin. Kelly raised an eyebrow and nodded, stepping aside to let her in. 

 

“What’s on your mind? And I mean that in a non-psychiatrist way.” She chuckled softly. Alex smiled, grateful for the joke.

 

“Right. Look, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the kiss last night.” 

 

“I haven’t, either.” Kelly said softly, interested to see where this was going. She hoped Alex wasn’t going to back out.

 

“I just want to know where we stand, that’s all. We don’t have to put a label on things, of course, but I want to make sure we’re both really in this.”

 

“Well, we aren’t dating, seeing as we haven’t gone on any dates yet. But I would hope that we’re more than friends.” Kelly told her, honesty highlighted in her blunt tone. 

 

“You… you still want to be more than friends?” 

 

“Yeah, I do. God, I really like you, Alex. I really do. But after what we’ve been through, I think we owe it to ourselves and each other to take it slow.”

 

“Well, how about I remedy the not dating thing, and actually take you on a date? Tomorrow night?”

 

“I would love that, Alex. Just text me when and where, and I’ll be there.” 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Two hours before she was supposed to pick up Kelly for the date, Alex was pacing around her apartment, more nervous than she’d been for a date in a long time. Kara followed her around and tried to calm her, while Lena went through Alex’s closet to help pick out an outfit.

 

“Where did you say you were taking her again?” Lena asked, examining two different blouses. One of them was casual, while the other was more suitable for a fancy dinner. 

 

“You know that carnival thing that’s down by the ocean, about half an hour outside of the city? I thought it would be kind of fun, and it would be nice to do something casual, after all we’ve been through.” Alex explained. Lena nodded and set out the more casual shirt. 

 

“And how do you intend to get there? I can send my car for you guys. I know you don’t have one.”

 

“I… was thinking of taking my motorcycle.”

 

Kara raised an amused eyebrow. “Your motorcycle? Simply because you need transportation? Or because you just wanna be close to her?” She teased, giggling at how red her sister’s face got.

 

“It was just the first thing that came to mind!” Alex protested, then her eyes widened. “Wait! Am I coming on too strong? Is it weird? What if she doesn’t like it? What if it makes her uncomfortable? I don’t want to make her uncomfortable, Kara. I just want this to go well…” 

 

Kara put her hands on her sister’s shoulders. “Alex, it’ll be okay. If she’s uncomfortable with it, then just take the train there. It’s a little more expensive and less flirty, sure, but you’ll get there in plenty of time and it’ll be just fine. Besides, she likes you. A lot. Ever since you guys met, it’s been tons of flirting all the time. And you bonded so well every time you were together. She trusts you. If you make a mistake, I’m sure she’ll be understanding.” 

 

Alex sighed softly and sat down on the couch, her head in her hands. Kara and Lena sat on either side of her. 

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked gently. Alex managed a slight smile at both of them.

 

“Yeah, I just… I haven’t been this nervous for a date in a really long time. Not since Maggie, and look how that ended up…” 

 

“Yeah, but this isn’t Maggie. This is Kelly. And Kelly already knows about how you feel about kids. She wouldn’t pursue dating you if she didn’t feel similarly.” Lena pointed out. 

 

“Lena’s right! You’ve both been through a lot together, and she still likes you. Whatever happens, you two will figure it out. Besides, the Alex Danvers I know wouldn’t give up.” 

 

Alex glared teasingly at both of them, slightly annoyed that they were right. Still, it made her feel a little better. She stood up and walked over to where Lena had laid out an outfit for her. “Okay, this looks pretty badass. You even included the leather jacket. You know me well.” She chuckled softly. Lena just shrugged.

 

“You said you’d be taking your motorcycle. It seemed appropriate.”

 

Alex grinned and ducked into the bathroom to change her clothes. Now that she was less nervous, time leading up to the date seemed to fly by. Soon enough, Alex was knocking on Kelly’s apartment door. As she heard footsteps on the other side of the door and the click of someone undoing the lock, Alex’s nerves came back for a few moments. A million thoughts and questions ran through her head: What if the date went wrong? What if Kelly didn’t like carnivals? What if something happened while they were there? What if she got pulled away for work? What if… what if everything turned out perfectly and Alex fell too far too fast? 

 

“Alex! Right on time!” Kelly smiled as she opened the door. She paused when she saw the look on Alex’s face. “Are you alright?”

 

“Hm? Oh! Yeah. Just… a little nervous. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on a date, especially one that I really care about…”

 

“There’s no need to be nervous. I’m sure that whatever you have planned is perfect. And if it’s not, I still get to spend time with you, so it can’t be all that bad.” Kelly reassured her. “Though, I have to say, I’m very curious about that motorcycle helmet tucked under your arm.”

 

“What, this?” Alex chuckled, gesturing to it. “Well, I was thinking maybe we could go to that carnival out of town? And I don’t have a car, so the options were either taking the train or the motorcycle. The motorcycle seemed more romantic.”

 

“You’re really something, Director Danvers. Quite the romantic at heart. Who would have guessed?” The other woman smiled. 

 

“And no one but you needs to know my soft side. What do you say? Romantic carnival date?”

 

“That sounds perfect, Alex. Really, it sounds like it’ll be incredible.”

 

“And you’re okay with the motorcycle thing? If it’s a little bit too much, we can always take the train, it’s really not a problem--” 

 

“Alex. Take a breath. The motorcycle and the carnival and all of it sounds really amazing. And you, Alex, are amazing for thinking of all of it and planning it. So, let’s go, and let’s have an awesome date.” Kelly smiled, reaching out to take Alex’s hand. Alex blushed pink and smiled. 

 

“Let’s go.” 

 

And off the two of them went, walking down the street to where Alex had parked her motorcycle. 

 

“Geez, how much did this thing cost? It looks amazing, and you clearly take good care of it.” Kelly chuckled. It really was in great condition, and it was Alex’s favorite bike model.

 

“It was… not cheap. But so worth it.” 

 

“And you can afford it on a government salary?”

 

“Hey! I’m the director now, I did get a little bit of a pay raise.” Alex laughed, handing her the extra helmet. Kelly smiled and carefully put it on. Alex put her helmet on as well and straddled the bike. “Hop on.” She grinned. Kelly smiled got on behind her, wrapping her arms gently around Alex’s waist. Alex was thankful that Kelly couldn’t see how much she was blushing. Moments later, they were on their way out of the city, travelling down the winding highways to the shoreline. Alex smiled softly at the feeling of Kelly’s arms around her, holding her close. It felt so natural and normal. Sure, it made her heart flutter a little with excitement, but overall it felt like it was always meant to be that way, the two of them close together and leaning on each other.

 

As Alex parked the bike down by the beach, she glanced over her shoulder at Kelly. Seeing her date so happy, with the lights of the carnival in the background, made Alex smile brightly. She loved the way this made her feel. Kelly noticed her gaze and raised an amused eyebrow.

 

“What is it, Alex?” She asked softly. There was a certain sparkle in Alex’s eyes that she’d never seen before.

 

“I just… This makes me really happy. You make me happy.”

 

“You make me happy, too, Alex.”

  
  



End file.
